


Lena Luthor is Reborn

by GirlProject



Category: Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlProject/pseuds/GirlProject
Summary: Lena Luthor is reborn as Morgana. Morgana the kings ward life is saved by Kara a servant in the castle. Kara now must hide her power while being the personal servant to the kings ward. Will her powers be found out? Can she save Morgana's soul?





	Lena Luthor is Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that i've published. I will post by chapter . I write what i would like to read so hopefully you enjoy this work! It is not perfect but i will do my best to make it a fun adventure for all of us!
> 
> Later Chapters will have adult themes.

“Lady Morgana, the kings ward”. The ballroom bustles with all the most powerful people in the land. The lady Morgana a guest of the king steps out from the sea of opulent gowns. Her dark red dress laced with gold accents hug her curves perfectly. Her beauty is stunning and everyone in the room has noticed her. Kara a young servant who is new to the kingdom serves drinks to the guest. Artur the king’s son scoffs at his fumbling servant “Go get me a drink". Shoving the empty goblet into merlin's chest too hard. Merlin quips “Yes sire” grumbling under his breath. Morgana enters the room Artur, merlin and Kara are stopped in their tracks. There was none in all of Camelot that matched her beauty. kara’s mouth goes slacked jawed in awe. 

Guinevere Morgana's handmaiden notices Kara. “drink”? Says Guinevere. Kara still staring not paying any mind to Guinevere “Hello? Anyone listening” She waves her hand. Kara snaps back to reality whipping her head to look at Guinevere. She is very beautiful with dark skin and brown hair. “Oh I am so sorry here”. She pours Guenièvre a drink into her goblet. Gwen smiles at the servant “You aren’t from Camelot are you” Gwen chuckles at the clumsy servant. Kara in a panic “Me? Oh no I'm from.” She hesitates thinking of a believable lie “I’m from a farming village a ways from here”. Gwen is intrigued “Ah I see” Kara looks back at Lady Morgana her eyes soft and focused. “She really is a beauty isn’t she” says Gwen with a smirk on her face. Kara smiles biting her lip. “Huh oh yeah sorry I just I've never seen someone like her before”. Qwen takes a drink from her goblet “She’s beautiful on the inside too, who knows maybe she will be queen one day, I hope”. Kara looks at her “Queen?” Qwen confused by the question “Well yes, she's the kings ward and Artur is the kings son it only makes sense. Kara looking at the two. Kara opens her mouth “But”. Across the room Morgana glares at Artur as he tries to talk to her. “They don’t seem close”. Qwen hushes her “Watch your tongue”. Qwen pauses “Truth be told she isn’t too fond of him. he’s too arrogant for her, but the king is pushing them together”. Qwen takes another sip of her drink “You didn’t hear any of that from me, this wine is strong” She gulps. Kara smiles at Gwen. 

The king stands up from his seat to make a toast. 

. The king stands at the front of the room along a huge table. Everyone takes their seats as he toasts to the crowd. Lady morgana sits beside him as his ward, his son prince Artur sits to the king’s right hand. We are here to welcome an esteemed guest the Lady Helen of Mora. The crowd claps their hands eager for the esteemed singer’s performance. Lady Helen stands before everyone in the middle of the room. Her voice echoes an eerie power to it. The candles go out as everyone nods off to her sirens call. Cob webs appear like magic around their bodies. Kara is unaffected along with Merlin who has covered his ears. Kara sees Merlin's eyes glow and the chandler break above the women squashing her. The spell is lifted and everyone awakes. They are stunned by the site. The women pulls out two knifes hurling them at prince Artur and lady Morgana. Merlin saves Artur, Kara without a moment to lose appears in front of Morgana stopping the knife in its tracks. Morgana looks at the blonde servant in shock, then to the knife. Morgana breaths out heavily “How” Kara is at a loss for words looking into Morganas green eyes. The kings voice cuts through the moment. 

“You saved my wards life; you should be rewarded” interrupts the king. Kara fumbles not wanting a reward or any attention. “Honestly it was nothing “. The king smiles “You shall be rewarded we owe you a debt, you will be morganas personal servant” He smiles looking at the crowd they cheer at his proclamation. Kara shocked and terrified makes eye contact with merlin who saw her move at the speed of light. Both scared the other will say what they saw. 

The night settles 

The servants clean up the ballroom as the royals leave for bed. Kara cleaning up a table looks at Morgana and Morgana looks back at her unsure of the servant. Morgana speaks to Uther the king. Kara looks down trying to focus on her work. Gwen comes out of nowhere “So we will be working together now” Kara startled “Oh it’s yes I don’t “Gwen gives a genuine smile “It’s a good thing, Morgana can always use more help around the castle”. Kara quickly adjust her glasses “I just wanted to be normal, no one special”. Karas face solemn. Qwen puts her hand on Karas shoulder “You’ll do just fine; most would be honored to serve the kings ward”. Kara forces a side smile “Yeah I, I am honored”. Morgana looks over “Qwen” Morgana calls. Guinevere looks at her Lady “Yes m’lady”. Gwen whispers to Kara “You’ll do great, I'll see you tomorrow early at the stables “. Kara did not realize the extra responsibilities that came with being a wards servant. “Wait!?” exclaimed Kara. Gwen had already gone to Morganas side. The two walk away as Morgana looks at Kara again, Kara nervous looks away pretending to clean the table in front of her. 

Merlin goes to Kara and whispers “We need to talk, meet me tonight by the well”.


End file.
